starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Jacen Solo
Jacen Solo, syn Leiy a Hana Solových, byl rytířem Jedi, který byl jednou z hlavních postav Yuuzhanvongské války. Stejně jako jeho dědeček Anakin Skywalker, se i on obrátil k temné straně Síly a stal se Darth Caedusem. Obrátil se proti své rodině a přátelům a zradil své dřívější zásady a ideály. Snažil se násilím dostat do vlády Galaktické aliance vnést řád a stabilitu. Jacen se narodil v roce 9 PBY. Většinu svého raného dětství strávil přesunováním z jedné planety na planetu, kde se spolu se svým dvojčetem Jainou skrýval před možnými únosci, kteří by tak chtěli vydírat jejich rodiče. Ve třinácti letech začal se svou sestrou navštěvovat Jedijské praxeum na Yavinu 4, kde je jejich strýček Luke učil způsobům používání Síly. Tam se seznámil s Hapanskou princeznou Tenel Ka Djo, která ho silně přitahovala. Praxeum dostudoval v roce 24 PBY. Byl filozof, který bojoval s myšlenkou násilí proti násilí. Z tohoto důvodu se velice často hádal se svým mladším bratrem Anakinem. Raději bojoval v přední linii, ale cítil svou povinnost vůči řádu, a tak se spolu se svými sourozenci a některými mladými Jedii vydal na misi na Myrkr, kde měli odstranit královnu voxynů. Poté, co jeho bratr položil život za záchranu skupiny, Jacen převzal velení a zabil královnu. Yuuzhan Vongové ho však zajali. Solo strávil téměř rok v zajetí, při kterém byl mnohokrát mučen. Životopis Thrawnova kampaň Ještě dříve než se narodil byl Jacen postavou galaktického významu. Syn bývalého pašeráka, generála ve výslužbě Han Sola a princezny Leiy Organy Solo byl ještě před narozením spolu se svým dvojčetem Jainou předmětem všeobecného zájmu. Zpráva o Leině těhotenství se rychle rozšířila do všech koutů Nové republiky. Ve většině mytologií galaxie bylo narození dvojčat považováno za neobyčejný dar. Proto také velkoadmirál Mitth'raw'nuruodo, nový vůdce povstávajícího Impéria, slíbil tehdy ještě nenarozená dvojčata Solova Joruusi C'baothovi, šílenému klonu mistra Jedi, jako odměnu za jeho pomoc. C'boath je chtěl přijmout za své učedníky, protože se očekávalo, že oba dva budou mít v Síle velký potenciál. To vedlo k několika pokusům o únos jejich matky během jejího těhotenství Noghrii, které sloužili velkoadmirálu Thrawnovi jako vděk Impériu za "záchranu" jejich planety. Leie se podařilo ubránit před všemi pokusy o únos, a dokonce Noghriům doporučila, aby se připojili k Nové republice. Jejich domovská planeta Honoghr totiž byla před několika desítkami let poničena bitvou a nic na ní nerostlo. V té době tam přiletěl Darth Vader a pomohl Noghriům s obnovou jejich planety. Domorodci mu za to slíbili oddanost. Leia se po svém průzkumu dozvěděla, že to úplně tak přesně nebylo. Vader sice pomohl Noghriům planetu oživit tím, že tam nasadil speciální droidy, kteří ničili chemikálie a jiné nebezpečné látky, na druhou stranu ničili planetu tak, aby národ Noghriů sloužil Vaderovi a Imperiu několik dalších desítek let. Když na to Leia přišla a řekla to Noghriům, zmocnila se jich obrovská nenávist k Impériu, přísahali věrnost Nové republice a stali se osobní ochrankou Solovic rodiny. Tak byla dvojčata aspoň trochu v bezpečí, protože Noghriové patří k nejobávanějším bojovníkům galaxie. Když se Jacen a Jaina vythumb|left|178px|Jacen jako novorozeněvíjeli v matčině lůně, potvrdilo se, že jsou schopni ovládat Sílu, protože Leia s nimi byla schopna duševního kontaktu. Často je tak uklidňovala a "promlouvala" k nim. Ke konci roku 9 PBY se v lékařském oddělení císařského paláce na Coruscant narodila Jaina a několik minut po ní Jacen. Obě děti zůstávaly pod dozorem Winter. Jejich strýc Luke Skywalker zkoumal jejich potenciál v Síle a byl velmi příjemně překvapen. Krátce po narození se dvojčata stala terčem dalšího pokusu o únos. Imperiální agenti by je odnesli z jejich bytu, kdyby ovšem nezasáhla Mara Jade. Po tomto incidentu byli jejich rodiče, strýc a Chewbacca přivoláni na pomoc v boji proti velkoadmirálu Thrawnovi a šílenému mistru Jedi C'boathovi, a tak byla Jaina i Jacen pod dohledem Winter a několika Noghrijských strážců. Krátce po porážce Thrawna se objevila nová hrozba: císař Palpatine znovuzrodil, nastoupil do čela Impéria a znovu si podmanil Coruscant. Dvojčata byla evakuována z planety na Nový Alderaan, skrytí před ožívajícím Impériem a hrozby temné strany Síly, kde se o ně starala Winter a skupina Noghriů. V roce 10 PBY viděli své rodiče jen dvakrát - jednou z toho přivezli nejmladšího člena rodiny, malého Anakina. Výlet na praxeum Winter se s Jacenem a Jainou vypravila zpátky na Coruscant, kde se setkali s jejich matkou. Protože od ní byli dlouho odloučeni, mysleli si, že je nějaký cizí člověk. Když se k Solovým donesla zpráva o útoku Kypa Durrona na mistra Jedi, neváhali a vydali se na Yavin 4. Luke Skywalker ležel v kómatu v jednom z mnoha sálu praxea. Všechny pokusy probudit ho byly marné. Při večeři s učedníky praxea zasáhla všechny schopné v Síle vlna bolesti - Kyp Durron zničil za pomoci Drtiče sluncí systém Carida. Han ihned vyrazil hledat Kypa a Leia s dvojčaty zůstala na Yavinu IV. Jacen a jeho sestra prozkoumávali zbořené Massassiské chrámy, kde narazili na skupinu wolamanderů, se kterými mohli komunikovat skrz Sílu. Tu noc měla obě dvojčata sen o strýčku Lukovi. Druhý den ráno Organa Solo odletěla za svým mladším synem Anakinem poté, co se dozvěděla, že jeden z thumb|220px|Jacen brání tělo strýčka Lukanovorepublikových občanů je imperiální zvěd a sdělil Thrawnovi polohu planety Anoth, kde byl Anakin ukryt. Jacen a jeho sestra zůstali pod dozorem studentů na praxeu. Snažili se přesvědčit Cilghal, studentku z Mon Calamari, aby jim pomohla probudit strýčka. Sice jim nevěřila, ale svolala ostatní studenty, aby vymysleli, jak to udělat. Tu noc se Lukův duch objevil u Jacenovi postele a řekl mu, že jeho tělo je v nebezpečí kvůli duchu Exara Kuna. Jacen probudil svou sestru, která běžela probudit ostatní, zatímco on se vydal do sálu se strýčkovým tělem, kde už na něj nalétávaly temné bytosti. Beze strachu vběhl mezi tvory, aby chránil Lukovo tělo. Na naléhání mistra Skywalkera si vzal jeho světelný meč a pomocí Luka, který ovládal jeho pohyby, se mu podařilo porazit všechny tři stvoření. Jaina se studenty viděli, jak Jacen bojuje a podle stylu boje poznali, že Jacenovi pohyby jsou vlastně pohyby jejich mistra, který chlapce "ovládal". Když jim Jacen s Jainou řekli o Exaru Kunovi, konečně jim uvěřili. Studenti společně přichystali na Kuna past a nalákali ducha do Velkého sálu. Tam kolem něj vytvořili kruh, jehož součástí byl i Jacen s Jainou. Všichni společně donutili splynout se Sílou a už se nikdy nemohl vrátit. Luke se probudil z kómatu. Organě Solo se podařilo zachránit Anakina a poté se celá rodina vrátili na Coruscant. Jedijský výcvik Krize Caamaského dokumentu V roce 19 PBY šel Jacen s matkou a sourozenci na podpis smlouvy, protože Leia chtěla dětem ukázat, že politika a diplomacie není vůbec lehká.Později ten rok si Leia vzala dovolenou a celá rodina cestovala na Wayland. Než si mohli prohlédnout horu Tantissu, byla Organa Solo povolána, aby vyřešila spor s Jakem Litem, který našel datakarty, které byly zdrojem Krize Caamaského dokumentu. Lita nakonec zadržel Talon Karrde a po zjištění, co datakarty obsahují, okamžitě odvezl Leiu na Coruscant. Dvojčata a Anakin letěli s Chewiem na Kashyyyk, kde čekali na své rodiče. Když se situace uklidnila, děti odletěly z planety a účastnili se podpisu mírové smlouvy s Imperiálním thumb|left|234px|Jacen na svatbě Luka a Maryzůstatkem, Během krize Caamaského dokumentu požádal Luke Maru Jade o ruku, a proto se měla na Coruscantu konat svatba. Jacen se účastnil jak soukromého jedijského obřadu, tak oficiálního ceremoniálu, který byl narušen bývalými imperiálními důstojníky. V roce 22 PBY dvojčata strávila několik měsíců na praxeu, kde trénovali na rytíře Jedi. Jacen využíval volného času tak, že chodil do lesa a zkoumal temnější živočichy. Po návratu dvojčat na Coruscant byl Anakin poslán na praxeum, aby i on začal se svým jedijským tréninkem. V příštím roce se i Jacen s Jainou vrátili na Yavin 4. V té době se Jacen poprvé setkal s Tenel Ka Djo, neustále vážnou dívkou, kterou si ihned oblíbil. Neustále vymýšlel vtipy a snažil se ji rozesmát, ale téměř nikdy se mu to nepodařilo. Mezitím Solo pracoval na zlepšení ubikací, kde měl "ubytované" všechny volbě žijící živočichy, které se mu podařilo najít. Rozrůstající se sbírka naštvala některé jeho spolužáky, především Raynara Thula. Yuuzhanvongská invaze Začátek války thumb|138px|Jacen se sourozenci v pásmu asteroidůKrátce nato se Skywalkerovi a Solovi rozhodli vydat na Dubrillion, kde měl Lando Calrissian těžební středisko a kousek od něj pás asteroidů zvané Landovo bláznovství, kde nejrůznější piloti zkoušeli své štěstí a snažili se jím na čas proletět. Dvojčata a Anakin se rozhodli, že zkusí skrz asteroidy proletět. Jacen šel jako první a dokázal se udržet pět a půl minuty, než ho zasáhl jeden z asteroidů a jeho stíhačka se vymkla kontrole. Anakin téměř dorovnal jeho čas, zato Jaina nastavila nový jedno-pilotní rekord. Její výkon vyvolal mezi Anakinem a Jacenem debatu, zda to jejich sestra dokázala za pomocí Síly nebo svých pilotních dovedností. Osobnost a schopnosti Mladík Jako malé dítě strávil Solo své první dva roky života v péči Winter, nejprve na Novém Alderaanu a poté na Anothu. Tím si vytvořil silnější pouto ke své chůvě než k vlastní matce. Když se v roce 11 PBY vrátil na Coruscant, trvalo mu delší dobu, než si zvykl na svou rodinu. Nakonec se ale do pohodlného života se svými rodiči a sourozenci dostal a začal si ho náramně užívat. Jacen miloval zvířata a dychtivě se s nimi snažil spřátelit a dorozumnět skrz Sílu. Stejně jako jeho sourozenci byl i Jacen nesmírně otravný a často dokázal většině lidí lezl na nervy. Vztahy Tenel Ka Během svého učení na jedijském praxeu se Solo zamiloval do Tenel. Neustále říkal vtipy a snažil se dívku, která byla pořád vážná, rozesmát. Nikdy se mu to nepovedlo, jeho vtipy se však brzy staly nedílnou součástí jejich přátelství. Na praxeu spolu trávili stále více času. Danni Quee Po vypuknutí války s Yuuzhan Vongy Jacen zachránil Danni Quee a jeho pocity se začaly obracet směrem k o pět let starší ženě. Když jí řekl o vztahu, o němž by byl rád, aby mezi nimi byl, vždy vycítil, že k němu chová stejné pocity jako on k ní a její zmatek. Solo připustil, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby byli jen přátelé, ovšem na misi, kdy hledali živou planetu Zonama Sekot se románek mezi nimi znovu objevil. Výskyt *''Dědic Impéria'' *''Temná síla na vzestupu'' *''Poslední povel'' *''Hledání Jedi'' *''Temný učedník'' *''Nositelé Síly'' *''Přízrak minulosti'' *''Vize budoucnosti'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Prvotní vektor'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Temný příliv I: Útok'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Temný příliv II: Pád'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Agenti chaosu I: Hrdinova zkouška'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Agenti chaosu II: Zatmění Síly'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Bod rovnováhy'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Hranice vítězství I: Zábor'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Hranice vítězství II: Přerod'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Hvězda po hvězdě'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Temná pouť (vize Jainy Solo)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Zrádce'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Cesta osudu'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Heretik I: Zůstatek'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Heretik II: Uprchlík'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Heretik III: Návrat'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Konečné proroctví'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Jednotící síla'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King '' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen '' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War '' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal '' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines '' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest '' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile '' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (první zmínka jako Darth Caedus)'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno '' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury '' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation '' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible '' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss (zmínka jako duch)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex (zmínka na záznamu)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse (zmínka jako duch)'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill (pouze zmínka)'' *''Crucible (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon 5 (pouze zmínka)'' Za scénou Postava Jacena Sola byla předlohou pro syna Hery Syndully a Caleba Duma - Jacena Syndullu. Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Padlí Jediové Kategorie:Rodina Solo Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Členové eskadry Rogue Kategorie:Členové eskadry Slunečních dvojčat Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky